The present invention relates to a dispenser for disposable cups.
More particularly, the invention provides an improved dispenser which is able to dispense tapered, deformable cups, and which holds a stacked column of cups in a convenient position for removal, when required, of the lowest cup.
Users of water coolers, water purifiers and dispensing devices for hot or cold drinks often use disposable, tapered plastic cups. Hot drinks are usually dispensed in thick, foamed-plastic cups, whereas cups made of a thin, solid plastic and having a rim are suitable for cold beverages. Particularly when drinks are provided in offices or in public buildings, the cost of these disposable cups is justified by the saving of cup washing facilities, and in the improved hygiene inherent in providing each user with a new cup.
Tapered cups, of the types described above, can conveniently be stacked in a column to save space, and placed near a water cooler or drink dispenser. The stacked column of cups makes possible the use of a cup dispenser, wherein the cups are protected from dirt and dispersal. Such dispensers may be attached to any vertical surface, and are often directly attached to the water cooler or drink dispenser.
A known cup dispenser comprises a long, tubular housing suspended near its upper opening by a bracket and attached by said bracket to a water cooler or drink dispenser. The lowest cup, which is the first cup to be used, is often inconveniently positioned at a height which requires the user to stoop down in order to remove it from the dispenser.
A further limitation of the known cup dispenser is its inability to retain more than one specified cup size. For example, a cup dispenser of known design intended to be used for cups having a rim of 7.5 cm diameter, will not retain cups having a rim of 7 cm diameter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art cup dispenser, and to provide a cup dispenser which is attachable to a water cooler or drink dispenser, offering the user a cup at a convenient height.